The perfect birthday
by chocogreen
Summary: Soulsilvershipping - Oneshot: After almost 4 years, Lyra didn't have a good challenge, she's planning on leaving for Isshu but there's one person who can give her the battle and the birthday of her life.


**So, this my second favourite pokémoncouple, Silver and Lyra. (soulsilvershipping) and this is a oneshot, written in Lyra's POV.******

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own pokémon or any of these characters. This is fanmade!******

**".." talking******

**-the age of Silver in the beginning is 12 and Lyra's 11-**

**Soulsilvershipping: The perfect gift**

"Silver, you don't have to be mad at _me_!" He looked at his feet, it seemed like he was thinking about something.

"I'm not mad at you, Lyra!" he yelled back at me. It hurt when he yelled at me like that… "Lyra, I'm…"He tried to say he was sorry but I knew he couldn't, he didn't care for me.

"It's okay," I said. I had to go before he saw my tears and I walked away from him.

**Almost 4 years later:**

"Hey Lyra, Chris and I are going back inside," Ethan yelled at me. I looked at them and boy, I envied them, they were so in love. The way he held her hand made me feel lonely.

"I'm going for a little walk!" They both smiled at me and I smiled back. After wandering around the woods for five minutes I suddenly heard a little cry behind me. It was a black fox Pokémon and he had some red hairs too. He remembered me of Silver, I just had to catch him. "Ampharos, thundershock!" I screamed while I ordered my Pokémon out of his pokéball. Five minutes later I walked into Chris' grandparents' house and I asked what Pokémon I caught.

"It's a Zoroa, a dark-type Pokémon," the old woman said to me. The little fox-like Pokémon slept in my arms that night and I dreamed of Silver. I hadn't seen him in four years and I wondered if he ever thought about me.

~

"Ethan, why are you waking me up this early in the morning?" My best friend stood in front of my bed and was exited.

"You promised me you would battle me, Lyra!" Right. I had to battle him.

"Give me ten minutes, okay?" He nodded once and ran downstairs. Half asleep I walked over to my closet to take out my clothes, a blue shirt and a purple short. I went to the bathroom and I washed my face, brushed my teeth until I was ready. When I came downstairs Ethan grabbed my arm and right before we went outside I could grab my favorite hat and say goodbye to my mum.

~

This battle was so easy, I sure missed to have a good challenge, but Ethan was my best friend, I couldn't refuse him a battle. "Ampharos, thunderpunch!" I didn't know what the outcome was, I noticed someone standing in the doorway. Those red hairs, those dark clothes, those deep red eyes… After all this time I still liked him, really liked him. "Sss-il-ver?" I wasn't able to speak, he must have thought there was something wrong with me. Something about him made me go over to him, I hadn't seen him in years, I had to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Hey, what about our battle?" I heard Ethan shout. I put my hand in the air to tell him we would continue it later on.

"Is it really you?" I asked him. I couldn't do anything for a moment, his dark red eyes had captured me and he didn't spoke either. His red hairs slipped through my fingers and I knew it was him, that I wasn't dreaming. I felt my cheeks becoming red and I smiled at him. "It is you, but your hair seems to be longer, redhead." I giggled and I was sure he was going to tell me I was annoying as ever.

"Your hair is longer too, Lyra."

"O my…" This wasn't what I had expected. And his voice, he sounded so different although he seemed the same. "You really have changed, and so did your voice, you almost sound like a man now." He looked down at me with that same expression he always used when he was thinking.

"You're still the same, although you seem to be a little bit shorter than last time I saw you." I poured his chest with my finger and suppressed a smile, this was the boy I knew.

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't become a giant like you."

~

"Why are you here actually?" I asked him while we were eating dinner at my house. Ethan wasn't coming tonight, he had to go to his girlfriend.

"I wanted to have a real challenge, I wanted to battle you." My smile disappeared and I started to poke my food with my fork. The last time we battled he looked so mad, I didn't want to think of it. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"What if you lose?" I asked with a tiny voice. He clearly had no clue where this conversation was leading too.

"I won't lose to you," he said with a smirk on his face. I looked up at him and his dark red eyes captured mine again.

"What if you do? Are you going to yell at me again?" I continued poking my food and I was startled when I felt his arms around me.

"Lyra, I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at myself that time, I'm sorry I yelled at you." He had never hugged me before, and it felt save to be in his arms. I smiled at him.

"Well Silver, then prepare to lose once more."

~

All my Pokémon were down except for my Typhlosion and Silver's were too. His Feraligatr was looking at me when I ordered out my last Pokémon and I knew he had the advantage. But, as always my Typhlosion managed to win against his Feraligatr and Silver shook his head when he returned his pokémon into his pokéball.

"After all this time you're still stronger than me…" I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I felt an electric shock going through my body but he didn't notice.

"I must say Silver, this was the best battle I had in years, but the battles with you are always the best, they're a real challenge."My words were true, the battles with him were the best, but not because we were almost equals, it was because I could fight _him_. He smiled at me and I had the urge to smile back. Suddenly he turned around, walking back to professor Elm's lab. "Silver?" I screamed. He turned around while I was struggling to find my words. "Would you like to come to Christmas dinner tomorrow?" I asked. I hoped he would come, I wanted to spend more time with him. And it was his birthday tomorrow, I didn't want him to be all alone. He nodded once and I smiled at him.

~

I walked outside to my little tree house, I was sure Silver would find me here. I let my Typhlosion light up the fire and I pulled a blanket around me, it was pretty cold up here. Suddenly I saw some red hairs peeping at the entrance.

"Hey Silver, sorry that I left you alone inside," I said while he entered.

"No problem, do you want to be alone?" he asked with an anxious tone. I didn't want him to go, I hoped he wouldn't think I need some alone time, _I needed some alone time with him_.

"No," I smiled at him and told him to take the seat next to me. "I have something for you," I said while I took a little box out of my pocket. It was wrapped in blue paper and had his name on it.

"Lyra, you didn't have to buy something for me. I don't have a gift for you! Letting me stay for dinner was already a gift for me." He looked cute when he was a bit embarrassed, I smiled.

"The dinner was for your Christmas, this is for your birthday."

"How do you know it's my birthday today?" he asked me. I had surprised him.

"Remember the first day we met, when you lost your trainer card?" I saw his 'thinking-look' again and I knew that he had realized how I knew it was his birthday. "Happy sixteenth birthday," I whispered while I pushed the box into his hand. I had made the pokéball of Zoroa onto a necklace.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a Pokémon, dummy. I'm sure he'll be happy with you." He ordered the Pokémon out and saw it was a little back fox, with some red hairs too. He gave me a questioning look, he had never seen this Pokémon before. "It's a Zoroa, you can only catch it in Isshu. It reminded me off you." Maybe I said too much with that, but he didn't reply on the last part of my sentence.

"I thought you still had to go to Isshu?"

"I went there a few weeks ago with Ethan. His girlfriend has family there and when I saw this little one it reminded me of you, I just had to capture it." Before he could say something the little fox cuddled himself into his lap and I smiled. "He already likes you." A yawn escaped my mouth and I rested my head on his shoulder. I could stay here _forever_.

~

"Silver!" I screamed when I ran through the hallway. I was so excited, I had to tell him what had happened. "Silver, professor Elm has…"He sat there, on his bed, in his grey boxers and I didn't know where to look first. A part of me said that it would be more polite to look away but I just needed to look at him. I could see the muscles on his chest and in his arms and I already imagined myself lying in them. My cheeks flushed as red as his hair and he chuckled. He stood up and walked over to me, what was he doing? We stood so close that our faces were only a few inches away from each other and he broke the silence.

"Professor Elm has what?"

"An egg," I almost whispered. His warm breath hit me like a ton of bricks, and suddenly a slight breeze came through the window. I almost drooled when I smelled his scent. He came a bit closer and it looked like he was going to kiss me, o I hoped he would.

"From which Pokémon?" he asked, turning around. He didn't like me at all, else he would've kissed me.

"He doesn't know." I hoped he didn't notice my disappointment. "But it's going to hatch soon." He turned around and I was looking at my feet.

"I'll be right there." I nodded once and when I walked out of his room a sigh escaped my lips. Why couldn't I just tell him that I liked him?

~

"It's a Lugia!" Ethan screamed when the egg had hatched. It reminded me a bit of a father walking to his family and screaming 'It's a boy!' or 'It's a girl!'. Everyone was looking at the little silver winged Pokémon but he only had attention for one person, me. A little cry escaped from him and he tried to fly over to me. He couldn't fly at all and I caught him in my arms. When our eyes met, something happened. It seemed like the Pokémon was already attached to me and I was attached to him. I knew we were going to be great friends, the best.

"You can have it, Lyra," professor Elm said.

"O no, I can't." I shook my head and saw Silver starring at me. The little Lugia let out a cry and placed his wings around me.

"I guess he wants you to be his trainer," Ethan said.

~

"Silver's coming tomorrow," professor Elm said.

"He really is?"

"Yes, you seem excited Lyra?" he asked.

"I'm coming too." Before he could respond I had already ended the call and I went outside to my Lugia. "I know that it's almost midnight, but we have to go home now." He gave me a questioning look. Isshu was far away from Johto and he looked at me as if I was crazy. "O please Silver, as a birthday present?" He yawned once and allowed me to climb on his back. I was so excited to see Silver again, this time I would tell him how I felt and no one was going to stop me. We flew the whole night and I fell asleep. By morning we arrived at New Bark Town and I noticed I had a call from Silver. I went inside professor Elm's lab, who was examining Zoroark.

"Siver's outside," he said. When I stood in the doorway I saw Silver calling someone and I was surprised when I heard the jingle of my own cell phone. He turned around and saw me standing here.

"The professor told me you would come today." I smiled at him and it seemed that he didn't know how to respond at first. "Why were you calling me?"

"It _is_ your birthday today," he said while he walked closer.

"How do you know?" I had never told him my birthday, I was sure of that.

"Ethan told me last Christmas." I smiled at him. Of course Ethan had told him. Suddenly he jumped into the air when we heard a cry.

"Silver, don't scare people like that!" I pointed one finger to my Lugia and he just gave me that look to say 'what did I do?'

"You named him after me?" the boy in front of me asked in disbelieve.

"Well, he has silver wings," I smiled and tried to walk up to Lugia but Silver grabbed my hand and turned me around. I was pressed to his body and I felt my heart fluttering. I knew I was in love with him and I had to tell him now but he interrupted my thoughts.

"I have to give you your birthday present first," he said while my cheeks flushed red. I wasn't expecting this, he didn't need to give me a gift, he was the only thing I needed.

"You didn't have to buy me a gift," I murmured.

"I didn't buy you one, I'm going to give you something I think about when I think of you." What was he talking about? But I soon noticed when I felt his sweet lips touching mine. After what seemed like forever we both gasped for air. "Happy sixteenth birthday," he whispered right before my lips touched his again. This was the best birthday I could ever have but now I thought about it, maybe every birthday would be great, at least if he was there to celebrate it with me.


End file.
